El Observador
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Yo, Kyoji Kagami me autonombro como un observador. Una persona que ve los hechos desde una perspectiva ajena a los hechos. Siempre me consideré orgulloso de ello ya que la curiosidad insaciable por conocer me han llevado a cosas insospechables. Drabbles. COMPLETADO.


-

"**El Observador"**

**-**

Un trabajo de Get Backers por

-

**INNER YAMATA NO OROCHI**

**-**

_Creado y Finalizado: 09-01-2010_

_Editado: 17-04-2010_

**-**

**-

* * *

**

**-**

**Notas del Autor**

**-**

_Así como todos mis trabajos, este no será la excepción en cuanto a ediciones y arreglos gramaticales y de formatos. Espero que se convenzan estos cambios que he realizado._

_-_

_-

* * *

_

-

-

**Summary**

**-**

"_Yo, Kyoji Kagami me autonombro como un observador. Una persona que ve los hechos desde una perspectiva ajena a los hechos. Siempre me consideré orgulloso de ello ya que la curiosidad insaciable por conocer me han llevado a cosas insospechables"_

**-**

**-

* * *

**

-

-

Yo, Kyoji Kagami siempre me consideré un observador.

Sin embargo primero antes de ello, habría que realizar algo muy importante.

Definir las funciones de un observador.

_¿Qué no es un observador más que una persona ajena a los hechos principales en el sentido de actuar pero que siempre está pendiente para poder sacar el mejor provecho de ello?_

Vaya, nunca pensé cosas antes y ahora que lo hago, no se si las cumplo.

Mis últimas actuaciones no han concordado para nada.

Lo correcto sería cuestionarme cuando cambie.

La respuesta es fácil.

La misión que Makubex me asignó para detener al equipo encabezado por los Get Backers hace un tiempo.

_¿Cuándo? No lo recuerdo._

Supongo que la primera razón fue la emoción de encontrarme con viejos jugadores que regresaban al campo y por supuesto la inclusión de nuevos.

_Después de todo, ¿Quién no quería volver a ver en acción al antiguo Emperador del Relámpago? _

_¿Quién no estaba interesado en el famoso Jagan de Ban Midou o en las habilidades del Kurodo Akabane, alias el Doctor Jackal?_

Enterado de esta situación, hice lo mejor que sabía hacer y por supuesto también me encontraba vigilando a mi temporal líder para conocer cuales serían sus movimientos de ahora en más.

Alguien proveniente de Ciudad Babylon como yo conocía aunque sea de nombre las habilidades y las formas de los habitantes de los pisos inferiores.

Sin embargo, por una cuestión que no pienso nombrar, me quedé varado en el Cinturón de los pisos intermedios y concluí que sería mejor llevar mi trabajo hacia los pisos bajos, el definitivamente más divertido de todos.

A decir verdad, Ciudad Babylon me aburría bastante. Todos jugaban a ser Dioses pero no hacían más de lo necesario. Yo no compartía mucho esa ideología. Supongo que esa habrá sido la verdadera razón para abandonar mi lugar de origen en primer lugar.

Durante mi estancia me encontré tal como lo había predicho, una variedad de personajes extremadamente interesantes y poderosos al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, hubo alguien que me llamó la atención.

Alguien que por alguna razón captó mi curiosidad.

Alguien que me planteó inconscientemente mi deseo de observarla personalmente.

Alguien que probablemente me haya hecho desarrollar una fijación.

Al principio fue una lástima. Ella era buena en su trabajo y realmente me divertí tal como no hace mucho tiempo me pasó. Pero lamentablemente no se encontraba a mi nivel.

Es por eso que estuve a punto de matarla, de no ser por él. Él apareció justo a tiempo y la salvó.

Las cosas se habían puesto más interesantes y a decir verdad me hubiesen propinado una batalla difícil de no ser que a su vez debía cumplir mi otro objetivo acerca del porque estas asignaciones por parte de Makubex.

Desgastar una de las oportunidades de utilización del Jagan por parte de Midou era el trabajo. Yo lo cumplí a la perfección y ahora solo le quedaba una oportunidad.

Después de eso, desaparecí y me dediqué nuevamente a mi tarea original.

Al final las cosas dieron un giro inesperado. Un poco cursi para mi gusto pero bastante intensivo dada la situación en la que se encontraban los protagonistas.

Aunque ahora debía volver a mi rutina dentro de la Fortaleza, no pude más que decidirme a esperar por una nueva oportunidad.

Antes de retirarme no pude más que volver a pensar en ella.

Yeah, definitivamente tener una fotografía de ella no iba a ser lo mismo que tenerla en persona pero calaba perfectamente con mi naturaleza. Si a eso le agregamos la maldición que le recae por ser una de los Últimos Niños, podemos decir que es una receta que todo observador quisiese poseer.

Espero volverte a encontrar.

Estoy comenzando a desesperarme.

Quiero volver a observarte.

Himiko Kudou.

**-**

**-

* * *

**

-

-

**Notas del Autor**

**-**

_¿Que hay que decir? Kagami es un personaje misterioso y que a su vez mola lo suficiente como para merecer un fanfic en su nombre. Encima su deseo de observar lo hacen aún más difícil de comprender acerca de que quiere realmente y porque permite ciertas cosas._

_Desde ya muchas gracias por leer. Como siempre, espero sus respuestas._

_-_

**-----**

**FIN.**

**-----**


End file.
